


The ease with which I could pull you in

by Castillon02



Series: Tanaka/Bond [2]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, You Only Live Twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Tiger tests Bond’s skills…in bed.





	The ease with which I could pull you in

**Author's Note:**

> For the MI6 Cafe's rare pair fest in 2017; added here for archive purposes. 
> 
> *rows the Tanaka/Bond canoe determinedly* :D

It was always interesting doing this with men–-rarely any proper fucking, but Christ, Tiger was good with his hands. 

As for Bond, well, he had more than one reason to be grateful for his Navy experiences on this mission; they’d taught him a lot about holding his breath, and what he could do with his mouth while he did it. Judging from the puddle of Japanese secret serviceman lying next to him, he’d remembered his skills well enough. 

“Tiger Tanaka, burning bright, in my bedsheets during the night,” Bond mused, and planted a kiss on Tiger’s sweaty shoulder.

“If I had one of Osato’s men for every time I’d heard that reference, we wouldn’t have any enemies left,” Tiger said with a chuckle as he sat up. “Excellent form, but your post-coital conversation is lacking in originality. I think you need more practice.” He grinned. “I’ve told Kissy that you’ll be able to fuck like a ninja by the time you get to her. She’s not convinced.” 

“Well, I suppose we’d better work on that,” Bond said. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint.” 

Tiger reached into a bag next to the futon and came up with a little jar of–oh. Well. Perhaps there would be proper fucking after all. “Only one way to make sure you don’t,” Tiger said, and tossed him the jar. 

Bond caught it. ‘Are you sure?’ he wanted to ask, but Tiger’s face was daring him to prevaricate, and Bond had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

***

“You really are a tiger in the sack,” Bond said afterward. 

Tiger dropped his head onto Bond’s chest with a groan. “I was about to give you full marks, but you, Bond-san, are hopeless.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
